Unexpected Visitors
by Vibrato Melody
Summary: This is pretty much a story where the Cutie Mark Crusaders take a trip to Monster High. This is written in role-play and was written by little sis. Its WAY better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Setting: Courtyard of Canterlot High on a sunny day.

-The Cutie Mark Crusaders are sitting in the courtyard eating lunch with all the other students-

Apple Bloom: I'm BORRRED!

Scootaloo-Me to!

Sweetie Belle- Wanna go prank Trixie over there?

-Apple Bloom and Scootaloo grin-

All three- CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PRANKING SERVICE! Yay!

-Trixie is eating lunch while her cell phone rings-

Trixie: Hello? Who is this?

-the Cutie Mark Crusaders hide behind a bush using a phone on the wall-

Scootaloo- Hello! This is the president speaking! We would like to inform you that you have won a free trip to Manehattan which we put in your purse so get your butt off the floor and enjoy a nice visit to Manehattan!

Trixie- YESSSSSSS!

-Trixie runs to airport-

Apple Bloom: HAHAHAHAHA!

That was HILARIUOS!

Sweetie Belle: She's definitely in for a surprise when that plane takes her to APPLEOOSA!

Apple Bloom: What?!

Scootaloo: That was a real ticket?!

Sweetie Belle: Yep. I have the ticket to Manehattan right HERE! -pats pocket-

Scootaloo- Lets go see what else we can do!

-The girls run off to go do random things, and after a lot of running, they find a big school with a gate-

Apple Bloom- What's this place supposed to be? And what's up with all those scary looking people?!

Sweetie Belle- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-jumps on to Scootaloo and Scootaloo holds her like a baby-

Scootaloo- Can I put you down?! You're so heavy!

Sweetie Belle- FINE

-Scootaloo drops Sweetie Belle on the floor-

Sweetie Belle- OWWWW!

Apple Bloom- We don't have time for this! We have exploring to do!

All three: CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS EXPLORERS!

Yay!

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scootaloo: The sign says… Monster High?

Sweetie Belle: What's "Monster High supposed to be?"

Apple Bloom: Ooo! Ooo! I have an idea! Maybe there are monsters here that go to school and maybe this is their school!

Sweetie Belle+Scootaloo: I agree.

Scootaloo: Well if you guys need me, I'll be trying to climb over this fence!

-hops on to the fence and tries to climb it-

Apple Bloom: Do we have to?!

Scootaloo: If you wanna come get a closer look, then yes.

Apple Bloom+ Sweetie Belle: UGGGGHHHHHH!

~30 minutes later~

Sweetie Belle: We did it! FINALLY!

Apple Bloom: The school's right there! Lets go sneak in!

Sweetie Belle: But they'll get mad!

Apple Bloom: Well, the doors to the school are open…

Sweetie Belle: NO. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

Scootaloo: YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

Apple Bloom: Seriously?

Sweetie Belle: Okay, okay! FINE!

Apple Bloom: Crusading?

All three: CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS EXPLORERS!

Yay! -runs to the doors and opens them, then goes inside-

Scootaloo: Whoooaaa! This place is HUGE!

Sweetie Belle( whispering): ssssshhhhh! We can't let anyone know we're here or else we'll be in big trouble!

Apple Bloom: Huh? Why is this room called the " Creepeteria" ? And that theatre called the "Vampitheatre"?

Scootaloo: I dunno. Maybe they talk weird? Monster language? Ug. This is so confusing!

Sweetie Belle: And the lockers are shaped like coffins! But WHY?

Scootaloo: Someone's coming! Hide!

~The crusaders hide behind a statue while Gigi Grant is walking down the hallway~

Gigi: Huh? Is someone here?

Scootaloo: Yes! This is a ghost!

~Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle throw nuts at Gigi and Scootaloo also joins in throwing nuts~

Gigi: Hey! Cut it out! Ow!-runs away-

Apple Bloom: Phew! That was a close one!

Sweetie Belle: Lets stay here! I think some students are coming!

~later~

Apple Bloom: Look! A pool! Lets go see it!

All three: CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SWIMMERS!

Yay!

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~After school is over~

Apple Bloom: Race ya to the pool!

~the girls race to the pool, and Scootaloo wins~

Scootaloo: Yay! I won! Yes!

Apple Bloom: Wait. Shouldn't one of us check the deep end?

Scootaloo: Good idea! Sweetie Belle gets to do it!

Sweetie Belle: HEY! Why me?!

Scootaloo: You got last place. You get to do it.

Sweetie Belle: FINE.

~Sweetie Belle gets into the pool in the deep end using her foot to reach, but it doesn't touch anything since the Monster High pool goes down thousands of feet.~

Sweetie Belle: Huh? Guys, A little

help! -struggles-

~the others pull Sweetie Belle out of the pool~

Apple Bloom: I guess Cutie Mark Crusaders Swimmers is off the list.

Sweetie Belle: Yea. Can we do something SAFE?

Scootaloo: Leave this pool and never go in it again?

Sweetie Belle: YES! -goes to door, and finds out that its locked- Guys? The door! Its locked!

Apple Bloom: NOOOOOOOOO!

~All three girls scream like babies~

Scootaloo: WAAAAAAAAAAA!

-kicks lockers-

Sweetie Belle: WHYYYY?!

-bangs head on Scootaloo-

Scootaloo: Oww! STOP IT!

Apple Bloom: Can we kick the door down?

Scootaloo+Sweetie Belle: YES

~Apple Bloom kicks the door down~

Apple Bloom: Lets just hope no body notices! Wanna go upstairs?

Scootaloo+Sweetie Belle: YES!

~All three girls go upstairs~

Sweetie Belle: Oooo! A science room! Lets go there!

All three: CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SCIENTISTS!

Yay!

~The girls run into the Mad Science classroom, examining it~

Apple Bloom: Cool! Potions! Should I touch them?

Scootaloo+Sweetie Belle:NOOO!

Apple Bloom: Ok… But students are coming… NOW.

Sweetie Belle: Ooo! Look! A cabinet! Lets hide behind it!

~The students file into the classroom without seeing the three crusaders there.~

Scootaloo: Oh my gosh! That guy is hideous! -stares at science teacher-

Sweetie Belle: And that boy over there! His head is on fire! And he didn't get hurt!-points to Heath Burns-

Apple Bloom:

쪼ㅛ ㅁㄱㄷ ㅛㅐㅕ 햐ㅛㄴ ㅓㅕ뇨 ㅔㅣ묘ㅐㅜㅎ ㅁ개ㅕㅜㄹ! Huh? Were did that come from?

Scootaloo: Maybe its those potions, so no Cutie Mark Crusaders Scientists, even though we didn't get to do anything.

Sweetie Belle+Apple Bloom: Okay!

…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Back at Canterlot High~

Rarity: Girls? Have any of you seen Sweetie Belle lately? I'm getting a little worried about her!

Applejack: Come to think of it, I haven't seen Apple Bloom anywhere!

Rainbow Dash: I haven't seen Scootaloo but she, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle are probably doing their little "Crusading" as usual.

Fluttershy: Hey girls? I think that they might be missing because they would usually be back by now!

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Lets set out to look for them!

Twilight: But we would get suspended for ditching school!

Pinkie Pie:No big deal! We can

just get permission!

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie has a point. We could try!

~Fluttershy walks into building~

Applejack: Hey! Where did Fluttershy go?

Rarity: I don't know. Lets just wait here for her.

~A few minutes later, Fluttershy comes walking out of the building happily~

Fluttershy: Hey guys! I asked and they said yes!

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie: YEEESSSSSS! -run off to find the crusaders-

~Meanwhile at Monster High, in the hallways~

Sweetie Belle: This school must have a LOT of students since there's so much lockers!

Scootaloo: THEY'RE OPEN!

Apple Bloom: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?

All three: CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS LOCKER RAIDERS! Yay!-runs to lockers and grabs a bunch of things, then walks away-

~Deuce Gorgon, Heath Burns, and

Neighthan Rot are walking to their lockers when they realize that the lockers were completely empty~

Neighthan: We've been robbed!

Deuce: MY CELL PHONE!

Heath: MY SANDWICH!

Neighthan: MY UNDERWEAR!

Heath: Wait. WHY do you have UNDERWEAR in your locker?

Neighthan: Uh... You're missing the point! Our lockers were raided!

~The Cutie Mark Crusaders hide with the stuff in bags~

Scootaloo: That was too easy!

Sweetie Belle: Ewww! Unicorn undies!

Apple Bloom: I got this guy's cell phone! Hahaha! He has a million ridiculous selfies of himself!

~Deuce, Heath, and Neighthan start walking to their hiding place~

Apple Bloom: They're not so happy!

Sweetie Belle: Throw them the bags!-tosses her bag at the boys, then the others do the same-

Deuce: Who stole our stuff?!

Apple Bloom: Run!

~The girls run down the hall getting chased by the boys~

Scootaloo: Look! A gym! Lets go there! -runs and hides in the gym-

Neighthan: Come on out! We know you're hiding! - shoots stuff with his horn-

Sweetie Belle: NEVER!

~The girls are chased onto football field~

Apple Bloom: Hey guys! I have an idea! Each of you grab a football and throw it at one of those boys!

~The girls obey and throw footballs and they hit the guy's

faces~

Heath: Ow! What was that for?!

Scootaloo: For YOU!-takes other girls inside upstairs back to the science room-

Apple Bloom: This is NOT going to end well!

~The main 6, searching for the crusaders, and they find Monster High~

Pinkie Pie: Hey! Lets check that huge building!

Fluttershy: I was thinking we could look outside the building? I'm not sure if I want to go in there!

Rainbow Dash: Erk! This fence is so hard to climb!

Rarity: Rainbow Dash! What do you think you're doing?!

Rainbow Dash: Searching... for...

Scootaloo!

Twilight: If you can't climb that fence then just get off! Or fly over it!

Rainbow Dash: Oh! DUH! -flies over- What are you guys waiting for? That fence won't move by itself!

Fluttershy: Oh alright! I'll do it!-flies over the fence-

Applejack: Woohoo!- jumps over the fence-

~Later after everyone got over the fence~

Pinkie Pie: Yay! Lets go open the doors!

Fluttershy: yaaaaaaay.

Twilight: No! No no no! Anyone could see us!

Rainbow Dash: Lets hop in through the window!

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy: YES!-the girls hop through an open window-

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Back at Monster High, the crusaders got caught by the boys.~

Sweetie Belle: Hey! Put us down!

Heath: I'll give you the same answer you gave us earlier; NEVER.

Scootaloo: What did we do?!

Deuce: You raided out lockers! There were private things in there!

Apple Bloom: Like that cell phone with those ridiculous selfies? I posted them on the internet. Everyone loved them!

Deuce: YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE?!-turns Apple Bloom to stone-

Sweetie Belle+ Scootaloo: APPLE BLOOM!

Neighthan: That's what she gets for invading someone's personal space.

~Sirena Von Boo, Avea Trotter, and Bonita Femur walk by, recognizing what the boys were doing~

Sirena: Aahhh! Why are there normies in our school?!

Scootaloo: Normie? What's a normie?

Bonita: Its what we call humans.

Avea: Why is one of them turned to stone?

Deuce: She touched my phone!

Avea: Deuce! You just overreact over the silliest things! 'Wa wa wa!

He touched me! Waa waa waa! She pulled my hood! Waaa waaa waaa!

This normie touched my phone!'

You're acting like a KID!

Deuce: Avea!

Sweetie Belle: Why don't we call the WAMBULANCE?' Waa waa waa!

I'm Deuce and I cry too much!'

Neighthan: STOP IT NOW!- uses magic to stick Sweetie Belle to the wall-

Scootaloo: Ug. Put me down!

~Meanwhile with the main 6~

Rarity: I just hope they're okay.

Rainbow Dash: I don't know how to explain to anyone if something happens.

Applejack: What's up with all these funky names? 'Physical Deadication'? Creepeteria'?'Home Ick'? I'm confused!

Pinkie Pie: Guys? I would hide if I were you… students are coming…

RIGHT NOW!-takes others to hide behind statue-

Twilight: That was a close one!

~Later with the boys and crusaders, Venus McFlytrap and Frankie Stein come to see whats going on~

Frankie: Oh my gosh! What happened here?!

Heath: We caught some little thieves!

They're right here! The little ones!

Venus: What?! How did they get in?! The doors to the school are always locked!

Sweetie Belle: The doors were open when we came. We didn't know what this place was, so we just walked in here!

Deuce: And they raided our lockers!

Scootaloo: We didn't know they were yours! We just saw lockers, and we thought the school was giving out free stuff!

Sirena: And Avea shared a very true story of how Deuce overreacts over the silliest little things. He just turned this girl to stone just because she touched his phone, and that one got stuck to the wall because… well… I don't know what she did.

Neighthan: She made a joke about Deuce!

Avea: Well maybe you AND Deuce need the WAMBULANCE! Wa wa wa!

Venus: Uh…. I don't really get it.

Deuce: "Don't really get it"?!

"DONT REALLY GET IT"?!

WE FOUND NORMIES IN OUT SCHOOL AND ONE OF THEM TOUCHED MY CELL PHONE. HEATH'S SANDWICH, AND NEIGHTHAN'S UNDERWEAR!

-grabs Venus- NOW DO YOU GET IT?!

Venus: Please put me down!

Frankie: Why are you guys doing this in SCHOOL?!

Deuce: Because its RIGHT! -drops Venus-

Venus- Owww!

Bonita: She's right!

Frankie: But how?

~The main 6 still looking for the crusaders~

Fluttershy: Hey look! A pool! Maybe we should go check it!-leads others to pool room-

Twilight: No one's in here, so lets go check the lunch room!- leads others to lunchroom-

Pinkie Pie: They're not here either!

Ooh! Are those burgers?

Rarity: Ewww! This room is such a mess! There's food stains and crumbs everywhere!

Rainbow Dash: Relax, Rarity! We'll be out of this room in just a

minute!

Rarity: Can we check upstairs?

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Main 6~

Fluttershy: Girls! I just heard something upstairs!

Twilight: That must be them! Lets go! Now! Come on!

~Back upstairs~

Sweetie Belle: Okay, the day's over now, so can we please leave now? We kinda need to go home now.

Neighthan: No.

Scootaloo: Ugggggghhhhhh…

~The main 6 find the others~

Pinkie Pie: What happened in here?!

Twilight: Who are those people?!

Scootaloo: Guys! Hurry up!

Rarity: Why is all this happening? I don't really understand why those boys took them.

Sweetie Belle: WE TOOK FREE STUFF AND THERE WAS SOMEONES CELL PHONE IN IT AND APPLE BLOOM ACCIDENTALLY TOUCHED IT AND SHE GOT TURNED TO STONE AND THESE GUYS TOOK US AND WON'T LET US GO AND

I'M STUCK TO THE WALL!

Applejack: Whaaaaaaaaaaa?!

Avea: That guy is Deuce. He overreacts over lame things and he cries too much.

Deuce: HEY! I do NOT!

Scootaloo: Haha! Yes you do! Waa waa waa!

Rainbow Dash: WOW. Those guys are so not cool!

Heath: YOU'RE UN-

Rainbow Dash: We don't care.-pushes Heath downstairs and out the doors and grabs Scootaloo-

Scootaloo: Thanks! But what about the others?

Neighthan: You won't touch these little brats!

Sweetie Belle: Brats?! I'll show you who's a brat! -breaks off wall and pushes Neighthan out of building-

Who's the brat now?

Rarity: How did you manage to do that?!

Sweetie Belle: I dunno :p

Fluttershy: Lets just grab Apple Bloom and go. I don't like it here!

Deuce: NEVER.

Sweetie Belle: Copy cat. You stole my line! I guess that adds up to the things to the Reasons Why Deuce

Is A Baby list.

Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Why would tou make a list like that?!

Scootaloo: We got bored :3 lol

Applejack: Okay. Well we got Sweetie Belle, got Scootaloo, pushed two guys out of the building, still need to get Apple Bloom, and worse of all,

he's still here.-points to Deuce-

Twilight: Lets push him.-walks over to Deuce-

Deuce- Nooooooo…-makes snakes hiss-

Twilight: Aaahhh!- jumps back-

Pinkie Pie- Doodaaladumdadoo!

-pulls hood over snakes and pushes Deuce out and grabs his cell phone-

I got his phone! Look! Look! Look!

Rainbow Dash: CRUSH IT!

-snatches phone, drops it on the floor, and crushes it-

Fluttershy:yaaaaaay.

Twilight: Pinkie... But... HOW?!

Pinkie Pie: Meh :P

Applejack: -points to Apple Bloom-

Does this wear off?

Scootaloo: Yes. Yes it does.

Applejack: Okay! Then I'm outta here!-grabs Apple Bloom-

~Outside~

Sweetie Belle: Uh oh!

Twilight: What?! What is it?!

Sweetie Belle: I don't know the way back!

Pinkie Pie: NOOOOOOOOO!

~stone effect finally wears off and Apple Bloom stumbles into a bush~

Apple Bloom: So? What did I miss?

Sweetie Belle: I got to push someone out of a building! And we smashed Deuce's phone! And now we don't know how to get back to Canterlot

High, which really, REALLY stinks!

Apple Bloom: Awwwww.

Fluttershy: I might know the way! Lets just walk back!

Rarity: Good idea! And you three get to tell the whole story on the way back!

Crusaders: Awwwww.

Apple Bloom: Well, at lunch, we pranked Trixie, and after that we just went walking for a little while and found this place. There was a fence, so we climbed over it, and we went inside the building.

Sweetie Belle: Then we just explored the building and tried to go swimming.

Scootaloo made me check the deep end and i couldnt feel anything so got out and we were locked in and we kicked the door down and then we went to the science room and looked at some weird people and then when we came back downstairs and saw free stuff so we took it and found a phone a sandwich and underwear!

Scootaloo: Then the people who owned the things chased us and caught us upstairs and since Apple Bloom touched the phone she got turned to stone and Sweetie Belle got stuck to the wall and then other people came and looked and then you guys came and got us!

Rarity: Wow! That seems like a lot!

Apple Bloom: It WAS a lot!

Applejack: Well, now you know to stay at the school from now on. Right?

All three crusaders: Yes!

~A few hours later~

Rainbow Dash: Hey look! Its the school!

~Rainbow Dash walks to school, but is stopped by Trixie, who was dirty~

Trixie-: SOMEBODY tricked me into going to Appleoosa, yet I was supposed to be in Manehattan!

Apple Bloom: We pranked you!

Trixie What?!

Sweetie Belle: We'll explain later! Bye!

THE END


End file.
